


A Reprise of Thunder and Stone

by bcronrath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcronrath/pseuds/bcronrath
Summary: This story assumes book canon, with the major plot points revealed in the show accepted as truth.  It takes place roughly 200 years after the end of the series.





	A Reprise of Thunder and Stone

*to fill in later*


End file.
